


Sharp Teeth and Freckles (H2OVanoss)

by Animator2B



Series: Annie's Drabbles [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Del is just vibing, Ev is just a baby vampire! Someone help the man out!, Fluff, M/M, Vampire evan, then Evan just flops into his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Originally written: 10-12-2020Prompt: Every time Del undresses Ev notices something new and adorable about their body. (Don't worry this is sfw XD)Bonus: Vampire au
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: Annie's Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257
Kudos: 12





	Sharp Teeth and Freckles (H2OVanoss)

How they met wasn’t pretty. It was bloody, and for Delirious it was absolutely terrifying. Evan never blamed Del for being petrified. Evan was a freshly turned vampire back then, basically a lost child stumbling through the busy streets and trying to learn more about the changes that were happening inside him. Lights became bright, noises became loud, and a persistent hunger that gripped his stomach. He wanted to sink his newfound fangs into every being that walked past, but he had enough humanity left despite the blur to stop himself. For a little while at least. The hunger only grew and what control he had left was slipping away. That was the worst time for Delirious to come into his life.

Evan had gone into a parking lot next to an apartment complex, the sun far gone and the only light coming from a waning moon and a few streetlamps. Delirious was walking through the lot, probably going to his apartment, and Evan spotted him. Evan could feel his fangs extend, burning his gums, and his heart raced at the thought of biting down on the pale flesh. A voice in his head screamed and begged for him to stop, but his feet were already moving. Delirious could hear the frantic footsteps heading his way, so he realized what was happening before Evan himself did. Then it was a blur. Delirious told Evan what happened, but left out a lot of details. Evan was happy to hear that he didn’t hurt Delirious, just scared him, though sadly someone's cat didn't share the same fortune.

With an introduction like that, Evan did not know how he ended up here. Basically living on Delirious' couch and usually waking up to garlic, salt, and other anti-vampire items strewn about the room. But that was okay. Delirious felt bad for being paranoid, but Evan didn't blame him and even suggested he keep doing it just in case. Even months later, Evan felt he couldn't fully trust himself.

Delirious took the suggestion seriously, for a while at least. Then slowly those items disappeared, and Del seemed to be less nervous around Evan. Going from slightly flinching from the mere sight of the vampire to a more relaxed and warm welcome. As much as Evan loved that Delirious was no longer scared of him, he still kept a fair bit of distance. That didn't stop Del from becoming comfortable around him, though. Comfortable enough to where Del would casually change clothes right in front of Evan (not that Evan would ever complain about that).

The first time it happened, it was straight out of nowhere... Kinda. Delirious had just gotten home from work and changed into casual clothes before Evan could leave the room. Surprised by this new... Development? Evan couldn’t help but stare, utterly confused by this sudden change. However, once the shock wore off, he never looked away. His eyes darted from spot to spot, literally, since freckles completely covered Del. Sure, Del had some freckles on his face, but it was like someone took a pepper shaker and decorated his back in freckles. It was... Pretty.

The second time wasn't as much as a surprise. Again Delirious had gotten home from work, so Evan expected it this time. This time he noticed something different. On the side of Del's arm, right on the shoulder, there was a tattoo. One that Del’s shirts always covered up. Evan tilted his head curiously as he looked at the detailed crow that stood out against the pale freckled skin. Delirious noticed the curious glance and laughed, asking Evan if he liked the tattoo. Evan could only respond with a nod. The tattoo was absolutely gorgeous.

The third time Evan had noticed some patterns amongst the dots on Del's back. He jokingly traced one and said, "This one looks like a star." Delirious shivered at the touch and yelped that Evan's hand was ice cold. Evan immediately apologized though Del interrupted it, saying to warn him next time and quickly allowing Evan to go back to tracing patterns. It was like finding constellations in the stars.

"This one is a bear."

"This one is a snake."

So on and so forth. This actually went on for some time, and the two hadn't realized that an hour had passed. Evan simply listed off everything he saw and Del welcoming the touch, even if the cold made him shudder. "Maybe I don't need to get anymore tattoos, apparently my back's got me covered."

"Your back has your back?" Evan said without hesitation. Delirious cackled at the joke. It was a genuine laugh. Evan couldn't help back smile and laugh along, feeling the most human he had for the past few months.

The fourth time Evan had found a scar. Right on Del's collar bone. It was old and faded, but it was another cute detail that he enjoyed seeing.

The fifth time Evan noticed some freckles at the base of Del's hair, he did not know how he hadn't noticed them before. It was a small clutter that was partially hidden by hair. If Del hadn't somehow gotten stuck in his shirt, Evan probably wouldn't have found them for a long time.

Every time it happened, Evan found something new, no matter how small. Delirious even made it a little game to see how much Evan could find and keep getting surprised every time Evan can. Seeing Delirious' face of shock and delight was worth everything. It made Evan feel whole, and he was happy that this was the one person who he ran into those months ago, even if it was a rocky start.


End file.
